Deathstreak Born an OC and Transformers Fanfiction
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: Hello viewers this is my first summary so bare with me. This fanfiction is about a teenage boy turning to the most powerful transformer ever crossovers will be added later
1. Chapter 1

Deathstreak Born

Death streak will cross over with many shows some times he can break the fourth wall during this chapter of book one you may wonder who deathstreak is well just wait till the fourth or third chapter you will see and yes their will be girly show crossovers like my little pony by the way can anyone tell what it is about i never watched the show because i am a guy well their are bronies but i just didn't feel like watching it. Anyway there will be lots of naruto, justice league, avengers halo, mass effect ( don't know what that is about either need help) maybe i'll watch a walk through. Maybe a pokegirl fanfic (hehehehehe oh and Deathstreak gets rape yeah kind've) if you want to see a specific crossover email me or comment but email is better i check that every day this is based of the G1 transformers except there is arachnid in it and bulkhead there will be a few OC's in each cross over crossover's will be repeated but different but like starting from scratch like making a naruto story and making 2 different fanfiction. Meaning i can make Deathstreak fanfictions forever (Muhahahaha I will rule the world of fanfictions) some lemons (you hear someone giggling like a pervert). please excuse grammar if I make a mistake as long as you get it i am happy. i might even get other fanfictions and squeeze my character in there (with permission of course and if you want my character in your fanfiction email me but you have to t finished some details might be altered. I am also going to need you to join google plus i will have a child friendly version of the fanfictions maybe because well the adult version is funnier and easier to work with i prepare these in my sleep literally i worked this out as a day dream a 2 months ago before i thought of making a fanfiction. picture deathstreak as a sane deadpool but armored with cybertronian metal that can transform. Oh and there will be a deadpool crossover more of an x-men but dead pool will be in it.

I will be doing this on my chromebook if you see a light skinned guy with a chromebook you know what i am on instagram look up Kameron Bryant that is also my google plus follow me please! well enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

CH1 Before Deathstreak

Rent Kaybao is a teen orphan then goes to nevada state high school he is currently in the tenth grade. He lives with his foster parents. the somewhat abuse him but not physically he likes driving through the nevada desert on his alone time. he is the smartest ones in his class(forget it i am not good at intros ok so this is the material can someone do the intro for me see is as a contest you will get credit for the intro)

(Anyway) deathstre.. um i mean Rent (spoiler) was riding through the desert in his dirt bike that he found and saw something weird in the distance it looked like something is sting out of the mountain (or big desert rock i don't know what they call it it is hard to translate something you daydreamed about in third person) when he got closer he saw a big space ship his mouth was wide open he decided out of human curiosity that he will get a closer look so he went to the hill next it. what he saw then shwoked him. He saw three huge mechs 9 huge mechs walk out then transformed to vehicles then drove away. ' that is so cool ' "wait what am I thinking I got to alert the authorities!" he yelled then 2 mechs came out of the ship and yelled " who's there show yourself!" he sank down under a rock " aw shit" ( yay! first curse word in the story) "its human" said the smaller mech the bigger one walked to him slowly " don't worry little fella we won't hurt you' Rent finally got the courage to speak "w-what are you" the bigger and smaller mech exchanged a glance " all will be explained inside" said the smaller mech "by the name's bumble bee" "and I am bulkhead " "Rent K-Kaybao" he stuttered

Yoda : Anger me short chapters do

Deathstreak: well deal with the bigger chapters are going to be the one with me in it cause i am so op

Yoda : hehehehe in this chapter you are

Deathstreak: dude you just gave another spoiler author he is telling my kinda not secret identity!

Author: dude stop whining

Deathstreak well you would whine in my place to cause we're kinda the same person

Author: oh yeah fuck you yoda

Yoda: go i must train you and luke skywalker in crossover i must

Deathstreak and Author at the same time: what the hell man!


	3. Clear-up

hello viewers um... Prowlin' Beast mentioned something that is so important i forgot to tell you this character will not be apart in lemons til he is old enough. The first 3-4 chapters is like a prologue. so yeah i will try hard on grammer i did not do it for this chapter um thingy what ever because i got lazy. yeah wait one sec deathstreak is calling

**Deathstreak: what the hell man!**

**Me: what!**

**Deathstreak: what do you mean what! you know what!**

**Me: No I don;t know what.**

**Deathstreak: You said no sex til i am older**

**Me: it is only a few years**

**Deathstreak: Why not now**

**Me: Well its weird **

**Deathstreak: So what! Sex is sex**

**Me: Your just going to have to wait**

**Elita-1: Stop arguing and go to your rooms!**

**Deathstreak and Author: yes mam **

**Elita-1: Kids these days.**


	4. Chapter 3 Does the truth come out

**Disclaimer : well i forgot to do this in the past chapters but hey no ones perfect. I do not own transformers g1 or prime ( because it is kind of fused but based on the g1 story line if I did deathstreak would be in it because he is awesome and you're not . haha just kidding everyone is awesome at something. You are awesome at picking fanfictions because you are reading this one well here is chapter 3 enjoy**

****"speech"

_'thoughts'_

**Rent POV**

I was waiting for the alien robots leader to come back to their base. They called themselves the Autobots. They arrived to earth by accident. They crashed landed on earth by accident while fighting the Decepticons the bad guys. The Autobots were very nice to me and I learned that there names are kind of like code names. I met Hound, Cliffjumper_ 'who looks like Bumblebee but red'_ Wheeljack, smokescreen, and tracks. They even had femme auto bots such as arcee and chromia who made me feel welcome. But out of all the Autobots the femme autobot Elita-1 made me feel really welcome. She told me that she was the leaders sparkmate which is kind of like a marriage. She told me not to be afraid he was very kind and gentle.

**3rd POV**

As Elita-1 said that 2 semi trucks a van and six other cars came in and transformed. Rent guessed the towering mech was the leader. The towering mech looked at him and began to talk " hello young one my name is Optimus Prime" he kneeled down " And what might be your name?" Rent gulped "R-Rent kaybao" Optimus smiled a kind smile and said " Welcome to our base of operations I would like to ask for you to keep our meeting a secret" Rent thought it over "deal" he replied

**_1 year later_**

**Rent POV**

I was messing with my ipod touch that I (cough)found and put it on last resort by papa roach. I got on my dirt bike and went towards the Autobots headquarters. Out of nowhere I fell in a sink hole. My bike was still intact I was walking down a long creepy corridor. Coincidentally while 3am by Eminem was on. I quickly put my earbuds up and walked forward slowly.

**Airachnid POV**

"I see he fell straight into my trap"

**Rent POV**

I woke up only remembering walking down a strange hallway and saw a huge female figure standing over me. I immediately knew who it was "Airachnid" I snarled "Hello my little human" she said playing the my little pony theme song. "oh god" I shivered "You always knew I hated that

show". Airachnid chuckled "Its so fun to tease" she said. "Don't talk to me like we are friends!" I yelled. Airachnid chuckled "But we soon will be" she said using her finger to lift his chin. "I have to tell you something very important" I looked at her curiously "Like what" Airachnid walked in a circle around me "Well the fact they used you to know more about humans" I put an annoyed look onto my face "well they are new to the planet" Airachnid laughed " Do you remember the time you slept at the base and woke up with your side in pain". "yeah - wait how do you know that" Airachnid put on a fake loving smile and said "I wanted to make sure no one hurts my my little human" The my little pony theme song came on . I shivered again Airachnid then frowned "but I was too late" I got angry " what did they do to me!" I yelled Airachnid put a worried look on her face and put two fingers on my chest "Calm down" she said "breathe in and out". I did what we said without question. "Wait how did you do that I said confused. She sighed "we are linked they fused you with an insecticon from my hive making you my son".

**Deathstreak: I remember this (hear sobbing**

**Me: are you crying**

**Deathstreak: (sniff, sniff) No!**

**Me: big baby**

**Deathstreak: at least i got laid**

**Me : Hey!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well sorry I am abandoning the story so I am just going to summerize it.

Rent turns into a cybertrionian and fights along side the decepticons then of cybertron in the sea of rust airachnid reveals he was cybertionian and that his dad was Optimus prime and his mother was aleta 1. then airachnid betrays him and he kills her. then megatron betrays him and he barily escaped with his lif he soon joins the auto bots to help fight the decepticons.

so that is it the reason I did not finish this story is because i wanted to do a crossover and my brain some how started on the crossover and well I couldn't write the rest of this story so um yeah ssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooo sssssssssssssoooooooooooorrrrrrrrry!

I know i had no regard for grammar for this post so um yeah cross over will be up shortly


End file.
